Marsino's
Marsino's (also called Marsino's Gentleman's Club and Marsino's Strip Club) was a nightclub in Genoa City. Profile Marsino's was a nightclub with singers and strippers owned by Bobby Marsino. Marsino's used to be The Bayou--a strip club where Nikki Reed used to strip. In 2003, Kevin Fisher was a college student and the timid bookkeeper for Marsino's by day while he stalked young women on the Internet at night including Lily Winters. Two of the strippers from the club toyed with Kevin, teasing him about his lack of prowess with women. Bobby told Kevin he could do better if he tweaked his image. Later Brittany shows up for work. She emphasizes that she won't strip. Rich girl Brittany Hodges, bored with college and her job at the Glo by Jabot Boutique, was always dreaming of the spotlight. She was enticed by Bobby to sing at his club. Raul Guittierez, Brittany's boyfriend, was horrified when he learned she had accepted a job at Bobby Marsino's strip club. Brittany eventually decided to dance at the club under the pseudonym "Marilyn." JT Hellstrom and Brittany discussed her problems with Raul. Raul still wasn't happy about her working at the club and had insisted she quit. Meanwhile, Bobby was quick to react when Kevin went on about what he'd like to do with "Marilyn," the newest dancer at the club. Raul showed up and told Bobby that Brittany would no longer be working at the strip club. Bobby wondered if this was Brittany's idea. Raul angrily told Bobby that it was over. Bobby got annoyed that Raul and his blond friend both had approached him this way. Raul was surprised to learn J.T. had been there earlier. He then asked Bobby if he had ever slept with Britt. Bobby laughed and said no. Raul wondered how long J.T. had known Brittany was working at Marsino's, and J.T. confessed that he'd followed her to work one night. At Marsino's, Brittany stared at the stage and thought of the times she'd performed on it. Brittany had talent, J.T. said, the first thing Brittany needed to do was sing somewhere else. Bobby asked J.T. what kind of money he made and then tried to offer J.T. a job at the club. When Brittany came home to the loft, Raul was happy to see her. He said J.T. told him she was going to quit the club and that he had a belated birthday present for her. But Britt told Raul she had something to tell him--she was not quitting her job at the club. Kevin ended up losing his job. Brittany was electrocuted during one of her dance performances causing the club to close. Colleen Carlton woke JT. She said she had been calling him for days. Why hadn't he responded? He harshly told her that he had other, more important things on his mind. He filled her in on Britt's electrocution at Marsino's. Anita Hodges was stressed out and upset while waiting for her chance to see Brittany, and snapped at Frederick Hodges and Raul. Raul left them alone, and Frederick told his wife how terrific Raul had been throughout this ordeal. Anita said all she'd wanted was for them to get her daughter out of Marsino's. Kevin was in jail after he was accused of electrifying the "stripper's pole" at the club (allegedly in retribution for being fired) and injuring Brittany Hodges. The club re-opened, but Brittany was hesitant to return, so Bobby promised to hook her up with someone who could help her singing career. Bobby made some last minute arrangements before the club opened. He was pleased when Jill Abbott stopped by to see the club. She was pleasantly surprised. The stripper thing didn't faze her, she said. Bobby mentioned meeting Katherine Chancellor who was impressed by her. He hoped to win her over one day. Jill resented Kay treating Bobby shabbily but he saw her as just being protective of her daughter. Bobby called and asked Brittany to come to Marsino's to talk to him. When Marsino's reopened, they were going to have a big crowd. Bobby wanted Britt to do a new number. Brittany said no, she wasn't working that night. She wasn't sure if she'd continue to work there. Bobby blamed Raul for controlling her, but Brittany said all the stress with her was making Raul sick. Diabetes was a serious illness, and she wasn't going to let their problems affect him so badly. She left and went home. When Raul started arguing with her again, she told him she wasn't working at the club that night, or maybe ever again. Brittany had loved what she was doing or she wouldn't have been so good at it. But Raul just wanted to own Brittany and tell her what to do, Bobby said. In fact, he'd tried everything to stop her from enjoying herself, first by breaking up with her, then by helping close down Marsino's and now his latest manipulation was to use his diabetes to control her. Raul was stunned to hear Bobby's explanation for why Brittany had quit her job. J.T. was at Crimson Lights. JT and Brittany discussed Raul's situation. J.T. said he admired the way she'd handled the crisis with Raul. Brittany told him that she probably wasn't going back to Marsino's, which bothered J.T. Frederick took some out of town business associates to the club to unwind. Brittany was later mortified to learn her father had seen her strip. Raul, determined to get Brittany to stop stripping, agreed to help the Hodges in their plan to shut down the club. Bobby, now free of the mob, decided to "go legit" by turning Marsino's Strip Club into Marilyn's Cabaret, headlined by singer Brittany (aka "Marylin"). Raul and J.T. discussed J.T.'s arrest for attacking Kevin and how weird it was that Brad Carlton of all people bailed him out. They mentioned the sting Raul dragged him into to bust the club. Britt walked in and blasted J.T. again over it and demanded he move out. J.T. and Raul talked her out of it. When J.T. headed out to meet Colleen, Raul tried to get Britt to see Marsino's closing as a positive. She could work on a demo and get her music out. She wondered why he was so vested in moving on and speculated that maybe he had something to do with the raid. He brushed that off. She wondered who else could have possibly prospered from the club's closing and realizes that maybe her parents were behind it. Frederick and Anita met for breakfast and waited for Brittany. Neither thought Marsino's would be closed long so they wondered what to do with Brittany in order to keep her away from there. Frederick planned to officer her a job at one of his banks but Anita laughed at the idea. Britt would never go for it. Brittany arrived and quickly figured that it was her parents who were behind the club's closing. Brittany was appalled to realize that her parents had arranged to have men from the ABC board visit the club and shut it down for selling liquor to underage customers. Brittany told her parents she was entitled to do whatever she wanted, and if that meant taking her clothes off at Marsino's, it was her choice. Salvatore Staley came into the club and talked to Angelo Razzano, who tried to brush off the details of why the club had been shut down. Later, Brittany attacked J.T. He looked to Raul for help and Raul decided to admit to Brittany that he was part of her parent's plan to shut down the club. Brittany couldn't believe Raul could be so heartless. He said he was sorry, but he wouldn't change a thing. In front of Bobby, Raul told Brittany he didn't like Bobby or his club. Bobby told Brittany not to worry about it, just to be ready to raise the roof tonight at the re-opening of Marsino's. Brittany broke the news to Raul that she didn't quit her job at the club and Raul moved into Billy Abbott's old room. In 2004, Kevin was cleared in the Marsino's incident, but other cases against him remain open. When Colleen showed up at Gina's, Kevin lured her into the walk-in refrigerator, and locked the door. He poured a drum of floor cleaner plus alcohol all over the restaurant and started it on fire. Extremely pleased with himself, Kevin went to the club and pretended he had been working there all night when Bobby and Brittany showed up after the gala. Bobby was surprised to find Kevin at the club. Kevin insisted that he was there all night long and he and Bobby had a little talk. Kevin told Bobby that he was "very happy" because "good things have happened tonight". Bobby was a little weirded out and told Kevin to finish filing his taxes. As Bobby left, Kevin muttered under his breath that one day, he might just forget to pay the fire bills on Marsino's. Raul was surprised to learn Marsino's was still a strip club. Raul showed Brittany the flier he found at the club. Nikki told Victor Newman of her new role at Marsino's. Bobby told Nikki he was selling the club. Nikki offered to buy it. Angelo asked Bobby to come back to the club. Britney told Bobby to lay off her dad. Bobby said that he didn't think it was right of Angelo to threaten her dad like that, but he understood why he did it. “That goon wants to hurt my dad!” Britney huffed. “You have weird people working for you, not to mention that mousy little bookkeeper of yours, Kevin. Psycho!” Britney and Bobby talked a little bit about Kevin, the “firebug” and “child molester”. She told Bobby she was not dancing that night and was about to leave, but then Bobby kissed her right on the lips. Daniel Romalotti, J.T., Raul, Maureen and Brenda arrived at Marsino's to show Brittany their support. Brittany told Bobby she was not going to sing at the club anymore. But later Brittany ditched Raul and rushes to the club. In 2005, Victor Newman, Paul Williams and Bobby tracked Vinny Trabuco to Marsino's. Luca dragged Nikki at gunpoint out onto the stage at the club. Former Staff and Roles *Bobby Marsino, Owner/Operator *Brittany Hodges, Singer, Dancer *Kevin Fisher, Bookkeeper *Nikki Newman, Hostess Category:Business Category:Bars & Night Clubs